The Volturi
by charmed.united
Summary: Okay so Alice and Jazz didnt return and the battle commences! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Volturi

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, but I love them to pieces, even the Volturi, though they are the bad guys. **

"We have no idea what this thing," Caius said, and I hissed at the word 'thing' "is or what it will become. We shall contain it and commit to researching it, if in time we are happy that it can keep our secret you can receive the thing back."

They were talk about _my_ Renesmee as if she was a science project! I growled, the noise coming deep from my chest.

"You will not take my little baby away, I will fight to the death and only then may you even get a shot at her. However I suggest you let those you aren't committed to a deathly fight leave, they have no business here."

I was trembling and Edward squeezed my hand and continued, but instead of addressing the ancients he spoke directly to the witnesses.

"You have seen our witnesses, she grows and evolves. She is no immortal child and yet the Volturi would declare war. Do you think they will let you free to spread the truth? I give you a choice, either help us delete the threat or at least go into hiding, for over a hundred years, otherwise you will be found."

The witnesses slowly disappeared into the forest and a great number joined our side, they didn't seem to like the idea or an eternity in hiding. I included them into my shield. I felt ready, the red haze that clouded my vision strengthened my mind, I wanted to fight.

"We are outnumbered, dearest ones," he said. "We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question un-decided to save ourselves?"

"No master," they whispered in unison.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes," they breathed. "We are not afraid."

Aro smiled and turned to his black-clad companions.

"Brothers," Aro said somberly, "We must fight to keep justice."

*****

**So, who wins? Who dies ? Is Demetri taken care of ? Can Bella keep her family safe? **

**Depending on how many reviews I get depends if I continue.. I lack reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

Both sides simultaneously fell into a crouch. Snarls issued from each side and then, with an ear-splitting rumble the ground beneath the Volturi split, causing a brilliant distraction. We attacked.

The air was disturbed, metallic screeches slicing into my ears. Zafrina stayed close to me and, just as predicted, I was a main target. Then, as I was looking to see if my shield remained intact I saw something that made me scream. Jacob hadn't been able to run. My baby was amidst the fighters. Another scream distracted me.

Alice and Jasper! I panicked, they were not inside my shield and were taken down by Jane. Forgetting Zafrina, forgetting everyone else I lunged at the cloaked girl. I was snarling so she turned, I saw her shock as I landed on her, ripping at her clothes and limbs with my hands. I heard another hiss and turned my head in time to see Alec's jump be intercepted by Jasper. Alice had jumped up and ran into the masses of immortals screaming for Kate.

Many fires were being started and I threw Jane to the nearest one. I saw Aro, Caius and Marcus in the centre, forming a triangle with there shoulders touching, a defensive tactic? Then I saw why everyone was giving them a wide berth, Renata stood in the middle of the surrounding ancients, touching each of their backs. What had Edward said?

'If she tries to keep _you_ back, I wonder who would win?'

So, if the ancients were to die, it would be at my hand. I didn't think, it would put me off. I ran, at my full speed, towards them. I jumped and immediately felt the resistance, it didn't stop me and I landed on Renata's shoulders ripping her head from side to side. As she turned, trying to throw me off I stuck my legs out, the three in black couldn't reach us. Others around us, realising what I had done and the danger I was in started a fight with the ancients. It was brutal.

Then as I put the last of Renata's body into the flames I realised something as I froze. My life was made up of two components, Edward and Renesmee. And, while I couldn't move, I watched half my life be ripped apart. Their heart shredded into a million pieces. I started whimpering, unable to cry as I reached forward…

**Ooooh! I wonder what happened… who died? Will Bella strike out in revenge, or become an easy target in her frozen form?**


	3. Chapter 3

I stumbled forward, oblivious to the world, and scooped my tiny little Renesmee up.

"It'll be ok," I mumbled, almost to myself, "It'll be ok."

"NO!" she screamed, "No, it won't! We have to go back! Jake is hurt! Mum, turn around!" She fought futilely against my newborn grip. Her broken heart slicing through mine. She was crying, screaming, as though her own body had been ripped apart. I found Zafrina, she was using a hugely effective tactic. Blinding those who tried to attack, and then, with lightening speed, destroying them.

"Zafrina," I walked forward, almost tripping on those she had dismembered. "take Nessie, protect her, I must…find Edward."

"Of course young one." Zafrina didn't ask why Nessie was thrashing, screaming for her soul mate incoherently, she didn't have to, anyone who knew my daughter would know the only thing which would cause her such pain. Jacob, my best man, was dead. Died protecting Nessie from Demetri and Felix.

I found Edward unscathed, shouting directions to so many of our side, telling them how and when to move, how he could sift through the thoughts of so many and call out commands and fight vampires of his own I didn't know.

"Edward, Jake didn't, couldn't, run, he, Nessie, she's ok, but Jake. Felix and Demetri." I couldn't continue.

He grabbed my arm, towing me through the crowds. Then we found them, Carlisle, Esme, Rose and Kate were fighting both Demetri and Felix. Edward and I, whole as one, joined the massacre.

Soon our family left, fighting others, while Felix, Demetri, Edward and I danced. Edward didn't need his gift to read my mind, and I could see clearly into his. We moved perfectly, at last, equals.

They stood no chance, yes they put up a fight but it was quick. I didn't know the pain, I had never died. Fighting these immortals, those who, in Edward's point of view, shouldn't exist caused me to reflect my human years. I thought about the darkness that enveloped me when Edward left, was that like dying? Being denied the thing that was the reason you breathed, hoped, dreamed, existed. Then he returned, and I was reborn. A better, stronger person.

The squeals became less frequent, it was clear which side was winning. I just didn't know how many of that side would be left. Suddenly, a blow came to my back, strong enough to make me stumble. Had I not the strength of a newborn I almost certainly would have fallen. I reached over my shoulders and heaved the object that clung to me over. As I did so a guttural snarl escaped Caius as he landed on the floor. I screamed, my hand writhed on the floor, a flashback of Riley came back, blurry and fuzzy. Caius grinned nastily, last of the three superior beings, as he took my hand, ready to throw it to the fire.

Out of nowhere Edward blurred past wrenching my hand and Caius's away. It was Caius's turn to scream. Edward kicked him with such force and anger that he flipped into the fire. Edward's eyes were black and murderous as he turned back to me, then they softened. His hands, as gentle as ever, took my wrist. I could hardly keep from screaming, at the pain and the sight of my hand which still flinched independently. He kissed the stump and placed my hand there. I watched in astonishment as my hand seemed to re-sew itself to my arm. I twisted it and winced, it still hurt.

"My love, it will still be like it for a while, but don't worry, it will fade." he whispered.

I had a faint line around my wrist were it had resealed but I didn't care, I could have been worse.

I stood among the survivors, we all looked at each other in wonder, we had done it. But at what cost?

I looked at everyone, then knew who were missing. I felt like crying, so many had been lost trying to protect my Renesmee, and yet she had still been ripped apart, torn by her love for my best man. I gulped, then shuffled forward, looking for him. I saw him quickly, looking at the mass of fur and blood. I made an unnatural choking noise. So this was what it was like to cry with no tears.

Another vampire approached and I hissed, if people wanted to stay a part of the winning side then they would have to back off.

_*****_

_**Bet you didn't see that one coming! As if I could kill one of my two favourite characters !! LOL but you still don't know if all the Cullens survived… hmmm ….**_


End file.
